dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Categoria:Personagens
Atualmente, existem quinze personagens jogáveis em ''Don't Starve'' (incluindo personagens da DLC e excluindo personagens de mods). O primeiro personagem acessível é Wilson, considerado o protagonista e o foco da história do jogo. A maioria dos outros personagens podem ser desbloqueados quando uma quantidade suficiente de experiência for acumulada, será obtida com a morte ou quando escapar para um mundo novo. Há cinco personagens que não são adquiridos pela experiência convencional, mas através de proezas do jogo. Se o jogador não tiver desbloqueado um personagem, aparecerá apenas sua respectiva silhueta. Ao selecionar uma silhueta, no cartaz do lado esquerdo aparecerá um caixão fechado, com correntes e um cadeado, e a descrição vai simplesmente dizer "O Desconhecido". Cada personagem é "dublado" por um instrumento diferente (exceto Wes, o mimico sem palavras) e fala de forma diferente quando se examina itens e objetos (Wes geralmente faz pantomimas em vez disso, mas ainda vai dizer: "Eu não posso fazer isso", sob certas circunstâncias). Além disso, cada personagem tem pelo menos um privilégio exclusivo ou habilidade. Abaixo estão as habilidades e requisitos para desbloquear cada personagem(Personagens DLC têm um ícone ao lado dos seus nomes): Personagens Jogáveis Mais Informações Sobre Os Personagens Personagens Inacabados Existem vários personagens adicionais planejados para Don't Starve. Estes outros personagens só existem na forma de retratos, sons e outros pedaços encontrados principalmente nos arquivos do jogo. Para obter uma lista desses caracteres não implementados, por favor, consulte a página de Personagens Não Implementados. Modificações de Personagens Na versão para PC de Don't Starve, personagens criados por usuários pode ser publicado em Steam Workshop ou Klei Forums usando as ferramentas de modificação de Don't Starve. Uma vez baixado, o personagem pode ser configurado em seu diretório. Ao iniciar o jogo, clique no botão Mods e habilite o personagem. Eles agora estará disponível para uso após o reinício. Desbloqueando Personagens Novos personagens são desbloqueados ao ganhar experiência (exp). Exp é obtida quando o personagem morre ou escapa usando a Coisa de Madeira. A tela de resumo (à direita) aparece no final de cada mundo e mostra quanto tempo (em dias), o personagem sobreviveu. Um dia de sobrevivência equivale a 20 pontos de experiência. Quanto mais tempo um personagem sobrevive, mais exp ele vai ganhar. Atualmente, o XP é limitado a 1600 no jogo base e 1920, em Reign of Giants DLC. Personagens Não-Jogáveis Maxwell (Antagonista) Pincipal: Maxwell (NPC) Maxwell aparece antes do início de cada partida, dizendo: "Diga companheiro, você não parece tão bem. É melhor você encontrar algo para comer antes que a noite caia!" Ele desaparece antes que o jogador assuma o controle de seu personagem. Como pode ser visto no vídeo Forbidden Knowledge, Maxwell dá a Wilson o conhecimento necessário para construir uma máquina impressionante que o captura na ativação. Maxwell não aparece quando se joga como ele mesmo, em vez disso ele vai dizer: "Liberdade, finalmente!" Abigail Principal: Abigail Abigail é irmã gêmea de Wendy, e como peculiaridade de Wendy, pode ser invocada com a Flor de Abigail. Trivialidades *Todos os nomes de personagens jogáveis começam com W exceto Maxwell. Dentro do código do jogo, o nome de Maxwell está escrito "Waxwell", em consonância com os outros personagens e para não confundir o personagem jogável Maxwell com o personagem não-jogável Maxwell. Os quebra-cabeças anexos confirmam que o verdadeiro nome de Maxwell é William. **Ter todos os nomes dos personagens começando com W não era intencional no início, mas Klei decidiu mantê-los. *Wolfgang era anteriormente desbloqueado depois de Wendy. * Todos os personagens são ambidestros graças ao seu sprite work. * veja também http://pt.dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Falas_De_Personagens Galeria All characters.png|Todos os personagens no jogo. Beards.jpg|Crescimento da barba de Wilson. Willow Lighter.png|Willow e seu Isqueiro. Wolfgang-Models.png|Olhares diferentes do Wolfgang. Wendy and Abigail.jpg|Wendy e Abigail pegando fogo. WX spark.png|WX-78 durante o sau "sobrecarga no sistema (system overload)". Wickerbottom Lightning.png|Wickerbottom convocando relâmpagos com seu livro. Werebeavernightvision.png|Woodie na sua visão de Castorzomem (Werebeaver) durante a noite. Wes with balloons.jpg|Wes e seus balões. Shadow Summon.jpg|Maxwell criando seus clones de sombra. Wigfrid special.png|Wigfrid usando seu capacete especial e sua lança. Webber special.png|Webber com sua barba sedosa e algumas aranhas amigáveis. Walani special.png|Walani surfando em sua prancha. Warly Special.png|Warly cozinhando Crepes de Frutas Frescas (Fresh Fruits Crepes em sua Panela Portátil (Portable Crock Pot). Wilbur Special.png|Wilbur correndo com suas quatro pernas. Woodlegs Special.png|Woodlegs velejando no The 'Sea Legs'. Ambidexterity.png|Personagens podem segurar itens com a mão esquerda e direita. Strange New Powers.jpg|A atualização Strange New Powers que introduziu diferenças de jogabilidade para vários personagens. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Falas de personagens